Horde Leaders of the Alliance-Horde War
The Horde leaders of the Alliance-Horde War listed below comprise the important political and military figures who fought for or supported the New Horde during the Alliance-Horde War. Most factions of the Horde defected in late war, forming the Darkspear Rebellion under Chieftain Vol'jin of the namesake Darkspear Tribe in an attempt to depose Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. Those that remained formed the True Horde, which lasted until the end of the siege of Orgrimmar. Remnants later joined the Iron Horde. Nation of Durotar Major Leaders * Garrosh Hellscream was a Mag'har orc and the Warchief of the Horde from 30 L.C. until the end of the siege of Orgrimmar in 34 L.C. where he was deposed. The son of the legendary Grommash "Grom" Hellscream, Garrosh was made Warchief by his predecessor, Thrall. Following the end of the siege, he was captured and put on trial for his actions, only to escape and flee to a past version of Draenor, where he established the Iron Horde and attacked Azeroth. He was later killed in a Mak'gora against Thrall. * Malkorok was a Blackrock orc who was Warchief Hellscream's bodyguard, chief advisor and later the head of the Kor'kron Guard and second-in-command to the Warchief. He was later infused with the power of Y'Shaarj and was tasked with the defense of the Underhold, but fell before the combined might of the Alliance and the Rebel forces. * Nazgrim was a General of the Orgrimmar Army. A veteran of the war in Northrend, he rose through the ranks from a Sergeant to Legionnaire and finally to General, serving as one of Garrosh's trusted advisors. He led the Horde forces in the Jade Forest and later in Kun Lai. General Nazgrim remained loyal to his Warchief until the very end, struck down by Alliance and Rebel forces in the siege of Orgrimmar. He was later raised into undeath as one of the Four Horsemen of the Ebon Blade. Minor Leaders * Hatchet is an Admiral of the Horde's naval forces. Leader of the Warchief's Fleet, she was sent to Silverpine Forest by Warchief Hellscream to assist Lady Sylvanas Windrunner in her battle against the Gilneans. However, due to the sea dogs being drunk after taking several barrels of ale with them following their departure from Bilgewater Harbor, they were quickly beset upon by the worgen and spiders and were forced to fall back to the Forsaken Rear Guard in what soon became known as possibly the greatest embarrassment to the Horde's navy. Admiral Hatchet was the only one not amongst those drunk and was key in organizing a recovery from the situation. * Skullcrusha was the High Warlord of a division of the Kor'kron, the Kor'kron Legion. A Kor'kron loyalist, he was captured and tried for his actions during the war. Darkspear Tribe (Until 33 L.C.) * Vol'jin was the Chieftain of the Darkspear tribe and Warchief of the Horde following Garrosh Hellscream's defeat up until his demise in the Legion's invasion. Vol'jin was a key figure in the rebellion against Garrosh, having built the rebellion following an attempted assassination by the Kor'kron on Garrosh's orders. Kingdom of Quel'thalas (Until 33 L.C.) Major Leaders * Lor'themar Theron is the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas. Regent Lord Lor'themar took an active part in the Pandaren campaign following the purge of Dalaran, personally leading forces onto the Isle of Thunder where they clashed with Dalaranian forces under Lady Jaina Proudmoore as well as Lei Shen's Mogu Empire. * Rommath is the Grand Magister of the Silvermoon Magisters. He was a key figure in the purge of Dalaran, evacuating most of the Sunreavers held captive and freeing Archmage Aethas Sunreaver. He later joined the Regent Lord as part of the Sunreaver Onslaught on the Isle of Thunder, facing the Dalaranian forces under Lady Jaina Proudmoore as well as those of Lei Shen's Mogu Empire. * Liadrin is the leader of the Blood Knights, the Thalassian order of paladins. * Halduron Brightwing is the Ranger-General of Silvermoon and the head of the defenses of Quel'thalas. Minor Leaders * Volanaro Ael'aran was the second Sovereign of the Dominion of the Sun. * Alorinis Bloodarrow was the Arch-Commander of the Dawnfury Concordant, the 501st Thalassian Regiment. He fought the Congregation of the Silver Hand on Draenor during their quest for Turalyon and in the Alliance's subsequent invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas during their hunt for Turalyon. * Felthier Truefeather was the Archon of the Sunguard. A seasoned veteran, he led Thalassian forces in several battles against the Alliance, notably the Conquest of Kun-Lai and the Alliance's quest for Turalyon and subsequent invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas. Bilgewater Cartel (Until 33 L.C.) * Jastor Gallywix is the current Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel. Though he was the last leader to join the Darkspear Revolution and one of Warchief Hellscream's more vocal supporters, an act that was suspected to be as damage control for public relations following his fiasco with Thrall, he was secretly attempting to sue for peace between the Alliance and the Horde until the destruction of Theramore. Forsaken of Lordaeron (Until 33 L.C.) Major Leaders * Sylvanas Windrunner is the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and the current Warchief of the Horde. She carved a path through Alliance-controlled Lordaeron, leading an invasion of Gilneas on the orders of Warchief Hellscream and taking direct command of the Horde troops in the battle of Andorhal, leading them to victory after Koltira Deathweaver's leadership and ties to the Order of the Ebo Blade results in a temporary ceasefire. * Nathanos Blightcaller is the favored champion of the Banshee Queen, the first and the last of the human Ranger Lords. Having narrowly survived an Alliance assassination attempt in his home of the Marris Stead in the Eastern Plaguelands, he returned to Undercity where he began training a new generation of Dark Rangers. Minor Leaders * Galen Trollbane was the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Stromgarde until his death at the hands of Horde agents in search of Trol'kalar. However, the troll who had ran off with the famed sword was killed by Stromic troops, and the blade was returned to its resting place. Prince Galen was later raised into undeath and allied himself with the Forsaken to retrieve Trol'kalar for himself, though he later left the Forsaken to rule Stromgarde as its undead ruler until his demise at the hands of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. * Mortuus is the Grand Executor of the Forsaken Army. From the Forsaken High Command in the northern Silverpine Forest, he oversaw the arrival of new recruits for the New Undercity Battalion and commanded in the battle against the Gilneas Liberation Front. * Creenshaw is a High Executor who was one of the Forsaken field generals during the invasion of Gilneas. He oversaw the plaguing of northern Gilneas on Lady Sylvanas' orders, in spite of contradicting orders from the Warchief. * Faranell is the Master Apothecary of the Royal Apothecary Society, having taken up leadership following the treason and demise of Grand Apothecary Putress. Confederation of Tauren Tribes (Until 33 L.C.) * Baine Bloodhoof is the Chieftain of the Bloodhoof Tribe and High Chieftain of the Tauren Confederation following the death of his father, Cairne Bloodhoof. Huojin Pandaren (32 - 33 L.C.) * Ji Firepaw is the Master of the Huojin way. Stonemaul Clan * Tharg is the de facto leader of the Stonemaul Clan, having taken up leadership after the former provisional leader following Rexxar's departure, Overlord Mok'Morokk, was slain. Grookin Tribe (32 - 33 L.C.) * Kah Kah is the chief of the Grookin Tribe of forest Hozen living in the Jade Forest. After the Alliance attacked the Hozen, the Horde emissaries did treaties with the Hozen, allying against a common foe. Category:Alliance-Horde War